This invention relates to a technique for performing image drawing of high designing effect (i.e., holographic visual effect) on an optical disc in addition to data recording as the intrinsic recording object.
An optical disc recording apparatus for CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable) that can form visible images in addition to the mainstream data recording (e.g., recording of music data) is known. This type of optical disc recording apparatus forms letters or pictures in the form of visible images by irradiating, with laser light, an unrecorded region not used for data recording to cause a thermal discoloration of the part of the unrecorded region.
In recent years, to form a visible image having a higher designing effect, an optical recording apparatus is proposed that can form a hologram on an optical disc (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 011804/1998).
However, the recording data for hologram formation are extremely large, thus accompanying an issue of requiring a long computing time for data preparation.